Disco Club
by Lacrymosa-Nightmare
Summary: By day, Daisuke is your average student. By night he is the Red Prince: the ultimate tempter. But he just might loose his crown to a male just as charismatic as he is. A mad struggle for keeping the title of most lusted after rages...but at what cost?
1. Saturday Night

-blinks- wow, this is my fifth fic! Hehe…weird how I can't seem to snap out of the Dark x Daisuke pair…but in my mind they seem so cute together…man it must be sugar and lack of sleep that's talking…

Anyway, this idea's sat with me for a while and the muses gave me that extra push tonight to write so…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Disco Club**

**Chapter 1:**

Saturday Night

Lights. Color. Noise. The thundering of a steady beat. Crowds of flickers, swaying, thrumming bodies that bounced to the beat. The air was heavy with heat, want, and adrenaline.

This scene was home to the most devoted ravers and clubers. But one teen that frequented the place was the life of the disco club, the life line that drew in and held all the bouncers, the dancers, the outcasts and all the other odd ball attendees. And, to all, it would have been the last person anyone could have expected.

By day, he was a normal teen, a straight A student, the most polite and incredibly shy person that one could ever meet. But by night, he led the split life of the most entrancing raver and teaser that had no equal. It was truly a wonder that he had not lost his innocence for one so exotic looking. It was two things really that kept them all coming back, knowing he was that much harder to pin for a quick bang-he never drank anything alcoholic and he always refused to go anywhere alone.

Couple that unreachable aura with that pureness of an untouched body and the startlingly red hair with dizzyingly deep ruby eyes, and it was enough to drive anyone out of their mind. The kicker of it all was that this seductive tempter was only 15. Not that the fact had ever been broadcast, but had it ever been so, no one would believe it.

It was for this that girls and guys alike were falling over themselves for a shoot at being the tantalizing Adonis' one and only. But the boy was smart never to look for love in a disco club. For everyone that ever went were only there to have fun, get drunk, get laid then have a horrendous hang over the next morning. No one went to look for someone to be steady with, someone who was not there simply to satisfy carnal cravings but to be there to strengthen the other in everyday life…

It disgusted him sometimes. Then why was he here? He loved it. In some weird way, he loved how he could flirt, tease, make heads and hearts turn and have their hearts in the palm of his hands. He would never be cruel about his power, no, but he reveled in it and it was dangerous ambrosia, only meant for the godliest of the ungodly among them. He was nowhere near ungodly when it came to having ever lost his innocence but when it came to seductive charisma...

There was no equal.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Saturday night. Just like every weekend night before it. But why was there something different about it? Maybe it was because he hadn't done so well on a test like he had hoped. Maybe he just didn't have as much sleep as he should have or it was something in the air…whatever it was, he felt only slightly off kilter. But for the sake of the rave, he could not would not be let on he was a bit off today. That could put him and all those looking for a good time at risk.

But Fate was out to steal his crown of tempter from him that night.

It was in the way some heads turned, how there was a small intake of breath amongst those near the door, the slight shift in the way people were dancing…something was changing tonight. And the red head could feel it as well. It put him on edge. He steadied his nerves by ordering a cooling draft of iced tea but even his favorite beverage couldn't dispel the feeling of dread.

He had no view of the door from where he was but more and more people were looking over in the general direction and the teen was annoyed, wondering who had caused a dent in his night life. There were whispers…

"Who is he…?"

"Those eyes…I've never seen anything like them…" 

"Just as unusual as Akai's…"

The red head's insides began to boil slightly. Akai was the alias he went by and it suited him-he was the Red Prince.

"So piercing…there will be a commotion tonight…"

"He commands attention just as easily as Prince does…"

His reign will end tonight.

Who was the one who dared to snatch his crown?

"Nothing like him at all…"

"Unless you count our exotic Akai…"

That was a slightly better improvement. He could live with this rival if only the crowd would forget him after one night. He would not worry. This was _his_ crowd, _his _realm, _his_ kingdom where he ruled with his dastardly hands and fleeting glances behind ruby eyes. He was the one who made blood run red and high, made the temperature rise until it just got too hot to handle…

He knew how to keep his lovely, aroused subjects under his watch eye and careful thumb. He twitched his fingers-the bar tender caught the movement, and, like an obedient courtier tossed him another tea. Ruby eyes narrowed hawkishly waited, waited patiently, his own blood seeming to rise with the prospect of a true challenge…

And the crowd parted like the waves on a stormy rock-worn cliff.

And the Red Prince nearly dropped his glass.

Power. Easy strength. Command. No one, not even he could look away. So this was him? Akai shivered.

He just might loose his crown tonight.

Just might.

The crowd quieted slightly as the competitor stepped visibly within the Red Prince's line of sight. Black stylish bangs curled in long delicate threads and flowed elegantly around a flawless, perfectly sculpted chin, accenting a pointed nose that was just so, framing the most stunning shade of amethyst orbs that no normal person could possess.

Those eyes…long, almost feminine eyelashes curled briefly as he blinked then resumed their dainty waiting. And even blinking this male had managed to pull off an air of complete surety. Daisuke cursed under his breath, completely abandoning his tea.

And those clothes! Leather clung to him possessively wherever the eyes could reach. It squeezed his seemingly tightly spun abs, hugged around his thighs, followed the curve of his backside…molded completely and obediently, accenting his every move. Everything was perfectly executed-from the occasionally alluring glance here and there with almost half lidded eyes, the casual flick of one stray strand in his face…

Damn. He was exquisite, alluring, positively damning…and he knew it. Something the Red Prince had always would admire in a person is if they had charisma through the roof and knew how to wield it. But, most of the time to his glee, most would either be blind to it or welded it the wrong way-with devastatingly bad results.

So he had been so far undisputed, he had no need to worry…

But now…

Here was someone worth his steel…a true wonder that was just as cunning about his charisma and lure as he was.

But the night was his and would always be. As long as he had a say in anything.

But a very remarkable thing about charismatic individuals is that, irrevocably, they will be drawn to each other. The aura takes careful note and flare up when it recognizes a true competitor in their wake…like moths to a dangerous inferno they drift towards each other, gravitating towards a true Armageddon. And Amethyst eyes picked out through all those bodies, those countless eyes those that held the soul that burned as much as his.

And he smiled confidently, masterfully. This would be _his_ night….

-------…--------///---------…--------///---------…

Ahhhhh…gomenasai!! It's so short!! –wilts at chapter- however, I hope the description and it's structure dents that obvious disadvantage somewhat.

So readers, as always train you're eyes down to that little purple button and REVIWS!!! Woot!! And you will forever be loved by my wonder dragon plushie minions!


	2. Face Off

Disclaimer: Gaaa I forgot this on the first chapter so I will state it here-I do not own or hold any ownership over DNAngel or any of characters. They belong solely to Yukiru Sugisaki and I'm only borrowing them.

Now that I've taken care of that…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Disco Club**

**Chapter 2:** Face Off

The Red Prince couldn't look away. He'd be damned if he let this newcomer invade his night life and ruin his only escape form the monotony of the world…

He drained the last of his tea and smoothly got up. Instantly in this one movement, some heads turned. There was a definite shift in the very air around him and he gathered his charm around him like a cloak pulsating with power.

"He's found his match…"

"But he's ready to face him…"

_You'll bet your tipsy little pretty heads that I am,_ Daisuke thought wirily. Influence seemed divided-no one was sure where to look. Control could not be lost least the entire rave floor crashed in on itself. Everything hung in the delicate balance between this crucial face-off…

The crowd shifted again to fill the empty invisible road they had created and the male stepped smoothly off the dance floor and onto the raised section where the bar-and the ruby eyed tempter- lay. Some even stopped dancing all together and slid away from the heat of the dance floor to watch the two charismatic males. Heads were shifting and turned every now and then and the unease was becoming tangible…

Daisuke raised his head ever so slightly, capturing the amethyst eyed newcomer in his blazing gaze. It was an unspoken challenge that the other seemed to, just as subtly, accept.

A very obvious spark had been stuck. Daisuke walked towards the other male carefully, making his movements pronounced. He was not above trying anything to break the hold this male, who couldn't have been any older than him, had on his life. Even slow and heated seduction.

Daisuke stopped a few fete from the other and the crowded seemed to hold its breath. Even the music seemed to still slightly. Daisuke glanced over at the DJ and flicked his wrist. Everything was still his to command. And he would make this challenge worth both their time. The DJ nodded and slipped a new track on.

The new, never-before-heard beat pulsed through the room and Daisuke turned back to his competitor.

_Let's see how you can handle me._ His eyes spoke volumes. The other seemed completely unfazed-in fact there was a newly formed smirk on his face.

His eyes didn't speak as the red head moved towards the dance floor. It was something again unspoken-the challenger followed, his own movements almost rivaling Daisuke's. The whole crowd instantly moved aside then surrounded the pair in a wide circle as the music speed up.

The music took over half of Daisuke's body and reason and he slowly began to move to the beat, ruby eyes trained on the other.

His eyes watched the red head's movements for a minute before letting his own mind slip into abandon.

Dip. Grind. Roll. And the entire time, the Red Prince didn't look away. Light played hazily over his face and he broke out into a light sweat. This had been harder then he ever had to work and he enjoyed it. The nights were really starting to become slightly boring…

The crowd pulsed to the beat as the two dancers in the center continued. They weren't quite touching just yet-merely staking claims left and right, stating their skill. Ruby pools of energy met purple one's and he let a faint smirk jerk at his lips. There would only be one true Prince tonight.

And that was him.

But there was one thing that would prove to be fatal. And that was Daisuke's ego. His overbearing self-confidence. A strong amount was essential to assert and keep your power but excessive quantities can put anyone at risk. And already he was walking a very thin line.

And in his calm certainty in his Princehood, in the music, in the crowd he so fondly called his subjects, he made that mistake.

Fire leapt up in his body as he flickered close, daring to rub his leg against his competitors before slipping backwards, just out of reach. But his challenger had seen way before Daisuke had realized it that he had made a crippling mistake. And that was his undoing.

This time, the other flitted close, making leg-to-leg contact much more lasting, more thrilling, before pulling back. To his glee, this had the desired effect that Daisuke had been the one to aim for.

Daisuke felt a jolt of electricity roll up his spine, nearly stealing his common sense and his breath. And then he realized that he should have waited for the black haired male to make his first move-and now he was forced to follow the other. Ruby eyes narrowed slightly in bruised pride, he quickly retaliated.

Now the music shifted yet again, and the crowd followed this dance battle with wide unblinking eyes. Again, the swaying kept in tune to the new beat.

No one had dared to make him nearly loose himself. And he had been just way too close to doing that. He knew he should be more careful now than ever but his hurting ego would have nothing short of fast stinging revenge.

He danced closer again, but this time he wound him arm around the stranger's thin one. The rising heat was overwhelming his young body, but he would have nothing break his concentration. He would execute this to perfection and not be dominated.

Again, his challenger adjusted easily to the other's movements that was betraying, to the crowd, his bruised pride and to him and him alone, it revealed his age. He smiled inwardly. How could someone so young be this good at wielding his body this way? Well no matter. He had more years under his belt though not by many…

One arm found its way around the Prince's own bumping and grinding waist and the contact only set a new rush of endorphins through his bloodstream. They couldn't tell who had made the next move, but suddenly they were pressed flush against each other, leather to unyielding vinyl, potent lavender waffling against sharp cinnamon, ruby blurring into amethyst.

And Daisuke could feel his control slipping.

The grinding became more pronounced, more intoxicating. Daisuke tried not to gasp at each junction caused his own body to burn with a heat he'd never felt before. Amethyst eyes glittered as he felt both their bodies begin to respond with need. Around them, the crowd shivered as the want from the two dancers sank into their bones as well.

The taller male decided to step in and clamp down on his advantage. He bent down and, flicking his tongue slowly over one fleshy earlobe, grinded his hips abruptly against the red head's.

Now it was perfectly clear who was dominating this show. Daisuke's breath hitched in his throat and, much to his annoyance, a very small gasp tore free. He couldn't help it-no one had mastered their body's full capabilities like he had done and his senses were swimming. And that infuriating grin, that gleam of triumph in those damned eyes…

He would not go down without a fight. It seemed almost inevitable-there would be a new Prince tonight. But he wasn't so willing to let this stranger get away with ripping the ground out from under him so skillfully. Time to revert.

Daisuke let his free hand trail tauntingly up the other dancer's leg, then slipped naturally in time to his grinding movements down to his inner thigh. Eyes widening in surprise, that one quick second of being taken unawares was the second Daisuke needed to flash an evil grin that clearly broadcast his once-again claim on Prince.

_You knew better than to play with fire… _

Daisuke lightly ran his hand teasingly in flitting stokes up and down his competitor's inner thigh making that same strangled gasp come from the other's lips. His eyes quickly hazed over, half in annoyance, half in a new surge of lust.

_I will not be conquered…not by the likes of a stranger in my territory… _

But the red head did not like that devious slow grin that was lighting up the other's face…

Before he could even take pace with that train of thought, a strong firm hand made its presence known in the same place. But this mimicry did not conquer his senses-and Daisuke's triumphant smirk proved it.

_I will not be conquered… _

But again, that surety was shattered when that hand ghosted to something much more sensitive and obtrusive. Another ghostly pass over that heated area made him loose his rhythm for one consumed minute as he bucked upwards. Ruby eyes darkened, and that fine line they were dancing between mere teasing and full blown seduction was breeched.

Again, no one had dared a pass between his legs, never once thought of touching the Prince in such a spot simply because he darted well out of anyone's reach before they could attempt it. But this stranger in his life had shattered every rule, ever barrier he had and was now risking fully blown rage or full blown passion. This intimate attack hadn't gone unnoticed-some even growled enviously at this male would could so easily waltz in and take almost aggressive possession of their Red Prince. Their Red Prince, whom no one could even lay a decent hand upon was being sensually coaxed into a pleasure he had not dared let anyone pull him into. It was their world, one he wanted to stay free from, because he knew his body's limits-once someone touched him in a more marking way, he would not, could not let go.

And in that one touch, and the constant caresses the leather clad dancer was lavishing after that one brief brush, Daisuke knew with terrible elation that he would not let him go.

But that was how he wanted things. If he couldn't win-which seemed more and more painfully apparent- he would not dare to let this rivaling Adonis out of his sight. He would_ make_ him his own-even though he couldn't guarantee that his charm, if defeated so badly here, could rope the ungodly dancer to him.

But who said one couldn't try?

If he could entertain him with his presence for this long surely he wasn't that undesirable…

"Loosing steam?"

Daisuke's eyes flew open. Apparently he had let them flutter shut-a bad thing on a dance floor, especially in the heat of a challenge-and he had movements became sluggish-again, bad. The voice was deep, strumming, and so husky that he couldn't believe anything so electrifyingly arousing even existed. The words may have been mocking but he found even the pleasure in the mockery-if there was any.

"Never, not when it's getting so _good_…" He whispered back, his first words to the dancer all evening.

His voice seemed to have the same effect as the taller male's had on him, for he felt an answering ripple run up his body and the heat between them and their legs just became a thousand times more apparent.

"Thought so."

No one could bear to look away-some became thirsty, some hungry but no one dared to move as the movements on the floor continued. To them, there wasn't a dethroning, or even any really challenge here. It seemed to be easy to accept that there may be a Prince just as powerful as their own homegrown one that could work together with the red head…

Was that too much to hope for?

Perhaps it was, because the battle still visibly raged, their hands becoming bolder, more obvious in their intended paths. And there were soft, very, very soft moans that was swallowed in the cadenced wall of sound. Half lidded, sweating enough to drown a good sized cat, their unique scents overwhelming each other's tangible senses, the movements changed in their nature. It was almost an innocent progression of the first level of seduction that steadily climbed to the glaringly obvious dirty one. Nothing mattered but their hands, their swaying bodies and the eyes that held two very unique shades in the spectrum.

But how far were they going-or willing to go-out on the dance floor? The exploring slowly died down, pools of ruby and amethyst meeting in all seriousness. The consideration had both passed their minds-and it was just as evident to the other where this could lead.

But for the Red Prince, there was little hesitation. He would take it as far as he was willing to go tonight-and he was pretty willing for almost anything now. Almost. That was the key word. He still had his defining limits-an unset rule in stone that he would not cross, no matter how appealing they were.

He smiled suddenly, amused at his demeanor. And who knew it didn't take alcohol to loosen his inhibitions? All it took was lavender, amethyst eyes, leather, and one very charismatic soul that could temper with his own and not get bitten back.

And all that was in one very attractive package in front of him.

The music wound down and the two dancers reluctantly pulled apart, arm still hang loosely around the other.

"So…what's your name?" Though he knew full well he would never get the ruby eyed dancer's real name. Daisuke's eyes flickered as he let his arm slip free of his challenger's waist.

"Akai…." He whispered. "The Red Prince."

The man nodded. But of course…an alias, as good as any. But this one truly fit his name.

"And you?"

But the mysterious male shook his head, placing one finger on his lips, an amused flicker in his eyes.

"Not here…now, shall we find a more…'private'…place to talk, my Prince?" He emphasized "private" in such a way that sent another shiver up his back that was not unwelcome.

Daisuke nodded and followed him off the dance floor. There was no admission of defeat, nor any assertion of power…because their Prince had just become consumed in lust for the first time.

-------…--------///---------…--------///---------…

The second chapter! –does little jig- now….

so yays, don't forget to click the little purple button to review!


	3. Behind Closed Doors

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of DNAngel-they are the sole property of Yukiru Sugisaki and I'm only borrowing them. I do, hoever own this plot and my dragon plushies…

Ah, just as a heads up this chapter is very detailed…ehehe, so you were warned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Disco Club **

**Chapter 3:**

Behind Closed Doors

"Private" turned out to be one of the back rooms that were part of the Rave club-where customers went on little romps with a catch they had reeled in. Those rooms were lavished with comforts most people wouldn't-or couldn't- even afford in their own homes. Daisuke had never been back there, nor had he held much interest in them- but he knew where they were.

But for this black haired dancer to know where they were…

Again, that strange pleasurable shiver rolled up his spine. The other hardly took notice of this as he steered them towards one room and pushed open the door.

Daisuke blinked. He had only known the dance floor and its bar and that was all. He considered all that the stretch of his kingdom. But these rooms…they were fit for the best of Princes. And now he knew why the more sexual side of the Rave club drew so many-and it was because of these rooms.

"Never been here before, Hn?"

Daisuke had barely remembered the person who pulled him in and he quickly shook his head, cursing himself inwardly that he couldn't have come off more tactful. The dancer chuckled, closing the door behind him with a definite, soft click.

He decided not to focus his attention so much on him as the room. Low light flickered slightly as his eyes fell on a lavish couch/bed covered in dark wine and purple silk. The irony was not lost on him. The room's very theme was wine red and amethyst purple. Either the male who roped him in here was very, very lucky and could pick the perfect room or he had this planned out…though quickly Daisuke ruled out the later, simply because no one could come and go in his realm without him knowing. And he had never seen nor heard of this guy before…

His train of thought guttered slightly as an arm wrapped around his wait and a warm breath rolled over his ear.

"Like it?"

Daisuke could only nod again-his ability to speak seemed to have been momentarily robbed from him. He was slowly turned around, forced to gaze into consuming amethyst orbs before the inevitable descent on his red, slightly puckered lips.

Daisuke nearly stumbled backwards straight into the couch from utter shock. Again, it would have been hard to believe but just as no one had dared-or was able- to lay a hand on him, the same applied when it came to kissing. He had never been kissed but anyone-and this competitor whose name he didn't even know-not even an alias- had done so much to him already….

The lip-to-lip contact continued, but it was not deep, lusty plundering but a mere tasting, a mapping to see if it was just right. Daisuke felt his hand cling reflexively to the front of the taller man's leather jacket, wondering dully why he hadn't done this before. But the answer was very simple-no one had met his standards to even earn a teasing brush of hands.

The other pulled back, a gleam in his eyes as Daisuke blinked, breathing at a slightly faster pace.

"By the way….the name's Dark…" And his mouth descended onto Daisuke's again, this time a bit more forceful. Daisuke's eyes widened for a second, registering the other's utterance and began to move his own lips against the other named Dark.

_A clever alias…but…god, it_ fits…

In mere seconds the kiss became heated, yet slow. Hot mouth pressed against hot mouth in a dance of building passion. But Dark pulled back again.

"My Prince…oh, but it really can't be true…" Daisuke frowned slightly as Dark smirked. "You've never been kissed before…"

"Eh…??" And for once, his age shinned through-he never felt more embarrassed in his life. He instantly blushed, which only made Dark chuckle. How anyone could have figured that out…only those within the Rave knew that…or suspected it.

"And this must be a first too…you're blushing. Cute."

Daisuke growled slightly.

"'Cute??' 'Cute??' I'm god damn drop dead so-fucking-hot-you'll-have-an-instant-hardon sexy."

Dark quirked an eyebrow. The feral look seemed slightly out of place on his still slightly embarrassed face but he dismissed that point. Not that he needed the red head to remind him of how hot this ruby eyed Prince was but…

"Really now? Well…then again you've proved more than enough on the dance floor…but I feel rather honored that I'm the first one to plunder your virgin lips…" This time, Daisuke tried to suppress the blush that threatened to take over. "But, though I'd love to hear your arousing voice more, I believe I'd rather hear it caught up panting and moaning…"

Okay, that had done it. He blushed straight to the roots of his hair but his eyes fluttered shut as Dark swooped down again to claim his lips.

Now there was no denying the surging lust as Dark's tongue darted out against Daisuke's parted mouth, tentatively asking for entrance. The red head granted it and he felt a moan push past his throat as the warm muscle probed deeply. But air that was a constant for living got in the way and they both had to pull back to pull oxygen back into their lungs.

"For someone with no experience kissing…" Dark whispered leaning his body flush against Daisuke's "You learn fast." And with that, in one smooth movement, he pushed him down onto the couch.

Daisuke's eyes widened slightly, but he tried in vain to conceal his surprise. The older male merely laughed again, and Daisuke realized that he loved his laugh…

And with that, the frenzy built up, lips crashing, hands running down a smaller body pinned beneath…This was a different dance in and of itself. This was a dance of pure lust, a dance that was to be conducted behind closed doors. A dance that involved heavy skin to skin, lip to lip, body to body contact that was unrelenting…

"You've done this before." It wasn't a question and one that didn't come from Dark. Dark paused, his lips having been busy peppering light kisses nips and licks down to Daisuke's collarbone.

"And if I had?"

Daisuke felt a sudden surge of-something akin to anger. But it confused him.

"Somehow…" Daisuke whispered fiercely. "I don't like that idea…"

"Oh? So the Red Prince, my little Akai, is jealous?" Dark ran one finger down the Prince's t-shirt, parting the buttons with skilled flicks. Daisuke shuddered as cold air breathed across his slowly revealed skin. Senses were lit afire as Dark trailed one finger straight down his chest. The contact alone was enough to raise small rippling bumps on his skin. "So the Prince wants me all for himself…"

"Damn right." He whispered, hands moving to the zipper at the front of Dark's jacket. How anyone could even stand the heat in something like that at a dance club like this one he'd never know. Dark smiled as the red head worked at the zipper, pulling down and, in the blink of an eye, ripping the jacket from his shoulders and tossing it to the floor. He had to suppress another laugh as the teen beneath him was staring at his broad, toned chest, define pectorals, and rippling six pack abs that weren't too obvious to look like he was someone taking steroids.

"Like what you see?" Dark whispered, feeling the boy harden visibly between his legs. "Hmmmn…I'll take this…" Dark's hand trailed down to the slightly twitching bulge and stroked it delicately, earning a strangled gasp form Daisuke. "As a yes. I like what I see too…"

"Hnn…Dark…" He arched up into the touch, body wanting, craving more. Dark's eyes darkened in lust as he continued to stroke the teen more obviously now over the material that was separating his hand from the other's heat. Heart pounding in his ear, Daisuke yanked Dark down for another fierce kiss as Dark's other hand began to peel his shirt off.

He would hate it when morning came.

His kiss became desperate and he drew a ragged breath, still lip locked with Dark as he felt the other's fingers leave the aching want in his pants and up to one slightly pert nub on his chest. The torture was slow, insane as he felt it tweaked and rubbed gently. He plunged his tongue into the dancer's mouth as Dark tugged the now hardened peak a bit roughly.

"Nnngh…" He hissed, breaking the kiss. A sharp jolt of pain and pleasure slammed straight down his spine and groin. He arched his back again, arousal more painful, more apparent. Now he knew. He knew why many were drawn to this kind of thing when they came out here…It had its own pleasures, its own unwritten rules. But it had a whole other load of dire consequences with it.

And the worse one of all was when you got too attached, when you wanted more and more of the intoxication outside of the Rave…outside of the fantasy. That's when it got dangerous. And Daisuke had unknowingly fallen prey to this surging want so much so that he would never be able to pull himself out. He had no experience yet, not like this…

Daisuke let his own surprisingly steady hands trail across Dark's chest, brushing lightly over the other's already tightly peaked nubs, pausing to take one to stroke and thumb experimentally. Dark's eyes flickered, a small hiss escaping his lips. Daisuke let his hands trail away and, on instinct, he arched upwards and took one of them into his mouth.

"Ahhhm…" Daisuke smiled as he felt Dark's muscled frame shuddered pleasurably, carefully letting his other hand travel back upwards to give attention to the other. The small moans began louder and Daisuke had to stifle a gasp and keep from biting down on the hardened bit of flesh in his mouth as he felt the other's overwhelming heat and massive girth pushing through his pants grind against him.

He almost smiled. He would love to do this again…but only with Dark.

When he was grinded more roughly against the second time, Daisuke's eyes half exploded in stars of pleasure. What was it that was making him shake so badly he needed release…?

He threw his head back and sighed happily as Dark seemed to respond to this unspoken need to release by trailing his hands down to where all his want was crashing through. The slow working at the button of his pants, the sensuous sliding down of the zipper…it almost made the Red Prince scream from frustration. Dark tugged once-the material glided off his hips and into his hands. He discarded them to the floor and smirked.

"Not one for wearing underwear, Prince?"

Daisuke hazily looked at him and blushed. He found it to be a hindrance the first few times when he was dancing…so he had given up on them altogether. Now he only wore a pair if he was at school or just walking around town.

"Underwear and dirty dancing don't mix well." Was all he said. Dark grinned.

"Then we are of like minds…" Dark pulled himself up, still on his knees, and slowly began to unzip his own tight fitting leather pants. Now that he could see him, Daisuke swallowed nervously-just the bulge pushing tightly against the material must have been painful. Not only that, but if just that alone was impressive…

Daisuke gaped as the other's length was revealed. He was a good one for estimates and looked like a good twelve inches, maybe a little bit under.

Now he was suddenly very self conscious of his own and he dropped his gaze, feeling slightly embarrassed. There was no question now-he was defiantly outgirthed. And he thought he was pretty well along in that department…

"Hmm? What's this now? Are we embarrassed?" He ran a finger down the throbbing shaft and the red head felt himself twitch. "You shouldn't be…"And he slid his thumb and index finger up it, only exciting him more. Daisuke writhed.

When his entire hand closed around him, he groaned blissfully and closed his eyes. The hand started a slow, jerking motion that drove short fleeting pants from his lungs.

"Dark…Daark…" He whispered, bucking his hips in an attempt to urge the hand faster. But Dark was a master at torture-or what seemed like torture to Daisuke. He didn't hasten his jerks, only making a frustrated growl push up from his throat.

"No patience, neh? Tsk, tsk…" Dark slowed his strokes making the boy only whine even more plaintively.

"Faster?"

"Yes, damn it…" He gasped quietly.

"Oh, my, my so demanding and so rude…perhaps I shouldn't altogether…"

"No! …Please…" Since when had he been reduced to begging? He was being broke, being beaten, but he didn't care. Hell, he had probably lost already, but this pleasure was enough sustenance for his pride.

Dark smiled. "That's better."

And he set a quicker pace that had Daisuke on the edge in four quick pumps. In seven, he was lost in an explosion of heated want and with a cry, he released his white passion in six hard shots.

In that moment, as his vision whited from the pleasure, he suddenly realized that he was too far wrapped up in this dancer's charm, in his thrall that he couldn't escape. He belonged to Dark. And there would be no other that he'd allow this much liberty with his body like the black haired male in front of him had had.

"DARK!!!!" The red head keened loudly, riding his pleasure for a few minutes before falling back with a sigh. Dark licked off what had splashed on his fingers and bent down for a kiss and to offer the flushed Prince a taste of himself.

Daisuke let Dark's tongue slip into his mouth and the unfamiliar taste of release filled it. It was different, a bit sweet…he liked it. He pulled back, eyes half lidded but they shot wide open when Dark took his hand and guided it down to his own throbbing girth.

Daisuke wrapped his hand automatically around it and began to stroke. Dark's own hand fell away and he let an unbridled groan of pleasure surge from his throat. The groan sent shivers up his spine and he quickly picked up the pace, alternating between quick short jerks and long, slow, firm pumps. Dark lasted longer-but finally he too cried out, a deep tone that pierced through Daisuke and came.

Experimentally, he drew his fingers to his own lips and tasted the release-it was stronger in taste than his. Dark gazed down at the red head for a breathless moment then kissed Daisuke soundly.

"Hnn…wow…" He whispered against Daisuke's lips, his entire being in bliss. Daisuke blushed, then felt a surge of his pride returning. At least he had made headway and still had maybe a shaky grip on his title again…

But when Dark hovered over him, straddling his waist, reality hit the Red Prince-hard. There were things he would not do, lines he would not cross. This was the line-and he was about to cross it.

"Enough." The whisper was strained, reluctant. Dark frowned, reaching out to caress Daisuke's cheek. There's was only so far he would be willing and here was where that willingness ended. "No farther."

Dark's brow darkened and it occurred to Daisuke that he had never been turned down purposely when it was so close to this intimate joining of bodies. Daisuke forced himself to half prop himself up for leverage to slide out from under Dark. Odd, he still had kept his virginity and yet he felt strung out, tired and regretful. He wondered vaguely if it would have been better to just let go entirely then stopped himself. No, he knew if he had he would never be able to come back to the rave again in his sheer madness of wanting to be with Dark again.

Dark tried to touch his Prince but he shielded away. Reaching for his shirt and pants, he shakily pulled his pants on, zipping and buttoning them, then pulled his shirt over his wet and sticky body. Dark's scent hit him as he buttoned up his shirt and he knew the smell wouldn't disappear form his clothes for days…

"Akai…my Prince…"

Daisuke sat on the edge of the couch, nerves trembling. Dark, still in his naked full glory tried yet again to even touch Daisuke. He let Darks fingers briefly brush his shoulder but even then, that contact made him shield away. Dark pulled his hand back, unsure now of why the red head was giving him the cold shoulder.

"Akai..?"

"Don't. Please."

Dark sighed retrieving his own clothes. He understood a lost cause when he saw one but he refused to give in on such a delicious tempter that had been the only true kindred spark in his life. He quickly pulled his own leather pants and jacket on and came to sit next to Daisuke again.

"It's best if you go and never show your face around here ever again." The words were so softly spoken, Dark almost didn't believe that the red head even spoke them.

"What…? I don't…"

"You heard me. Just go. I don't think I really could cope with something that'll be only a fleeting fantasy, a fling that when I wake up from, I'll truly regret. I'm indefinitely deeper than you could ever fathom…"

And before Dark could say anything in answer Daisuke was already out the door, footsteps quickly fading.

"What…just happened…?" Dark mumbled, body aching from unfulfilled want. "Did he just win or…? That wasn't a game…? Shit…" And he buried his face in his hands.

-----------------------------------

Daisuke woke up in his own bed, not quite knowing how he got there. He snuggled under the covers wanting five more minutes of unhindered bliss…

But as he snuffled deeper into the covers a familiar pungent scent hit his nose and his eyes flew open. Last night came back to him in a rush and he shuddered, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

He hadn't taken a shower, hadn't even bothered to change his clothes. He slept peaceful with the smell of Dark wrapped around him and for the first time, he had no nightmares.

"But why…?" Daisuke whispered painfully. "Only him…?"

He didn't want to think or feel anymore. With a sigh, he pulled his aching soul and body out of the comfort of his bed. As he rose, he could smell the faint traces of the black haired male clinging to his sheets and sighed. That wouldn't leave his sheets for days…

School was the only bane of his existence…and the only thing he could really return to as a strong hold of normality.

-------------------------------------- 

He sat down at his familiar desk, fresh, clean with no trace of what happened the night before on his skin or his face. He remained as reserved as ever-but he was wounded. How, he couldn't understand…

He sighed staring blankly at the board. Risa and Riku came by to say hi and Daisuke had to force a smile, to laugh hollowly at what they said, then drop back into his stupor. He knew it had been for the best, to turn Dark away…

A conversation stared a few desks form him, but it didn't matter-the words fell uselessly to his ears. He idly twirled his pencil through his fingers and could only think of the dancer the night before. Then something jarred him from it-something that made his insides turned to heated ice.

"Yeah, I know…sorry, I've just been out of it…yeah, really I'm fine." A deep laugh accompanied it but it rang just as hollow as his did. But Daisuke froze in his seat. "Yeah, man, see ya after class…" And Daisuke turned to look in the direction of the speaker and the gaggle of people that began to move away from the person's desk.

A whip of black hair was visible, then broad shoulders, a clean Adonis profile-perfectly sculpted forehead, nose, lips…

And Daisuke gasped as the person turned in their seat to look directly at him…

--------------------------------------

GASP! I'm so evil!!

-winces-

So readers, don't forget to drop your reviews and comments, yup.


	4. Just Won’t Give Up

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.N. Angel or any of its character. These are the sole property of Yukiru Sugisaki. I am only merely borrowing them for my own twisted ideas…

**Disco Club **

**Chapter 4**:

Just Won't Give Up

_"It's best if you go and never show your face around here ever again." _

And Daisuke had meant it both literally-that he shouldn't show his face around the Rave ever again-and never again in his life. But Fate had other things in mind for the read head…

And that "other thing" was something from his darkest nightmare and his most pleasurable fantasy.

"What are you looking at?"

Dark's voice jarred him from his stunned train of thought. The teen blushed and looked away, the image of the other teen's purple eyes burned deep into his soul. Maybe, by some odd chance he wouldn't recognize him…?

_A fool's hope, you moron!! You're like no one anyone's ever seen! Of course he wouldn't forget you! You're damned ruby eyes and that deep red hair…yet everyone around me seemed to miss it. How ironic. _

But he hadn't realized the Adonis in his class before…he snuck another glance at Dark. No, he was sure he hadn't. Had he came to chase him down? That thought sent a chill up his spine. But then, his common sense rode in. No, of course not. Then the only other alternative- he had always been there. Daisuke, being the withdraw persona he was reasoned that he probably had never seen him because he was always wrapped up in himself. Pensive as he was, he wouldn't have even realized it is the more alluring personality walked into the room. But now…

Knowing what he did, recalling what happened last night, he couldn't believe that even his own subconscious hadn't picked up on it. Now that he grudgingly acknowledged Dark's presence in the classroom he could feel it-the magnetism, the lure that drew even the most reluctant to him.

Even as class started, Daisuke wouldn't focus. He stole glances over at the teen, noting the shift of light as it bounced of his shinny black bangs, the way his pale fingers scribbled down notes every now and then, the way the school uniform everyone was forced to wear glide perfectly in turn with his movements, every stretch of his arms…

It was the dance of a normal, slightly board high schooler just trying to keep pace with his needed education. But something like that shouldn't turn so sensuous in it's own right…not every movement make Daisuke shift uncomfortably in his seat.

_Just don't look at him…_Daisuke told himself firmly. Oh, but so easy to say-harder to do. Daisuke found himself stealing yet another glance five seconds after he told himself that.

"Niwa Daisuke, is there something so very interesting that you must constantly look over at another student?"

Daisuke jumped, nearly toppling out of his seat. As if it could have gotten any worse…

"N-no sensei.." he began shakily as Dark glanced over at him. He began to sweat slightly knowing that the dancer was turning his eyes to him but he kept his gaze forcefully ahead of him. He had-nor would he ever- stare back so intently at his sensei ever again.

"Good. Then I suggest you start paying attention." And the teacher turned back to the board and continued his lecture.

This would be a long day…

-----------------------------------

Midday found Daisuke at lunchtime sitting under his favorite tree. Moodily, he stared down at the steaming lunch his mom customarily dropped off. And again with the notes…

Daisuke sighed. She really worried too much. But it was always the same excuse he gave to her-out late at Satoshi-san's house, lost track of time, yadda, yadda, yadda…

This time, as always, she had written a note for him expressing her concern and whatnot. But the red head still couldn't believe her naiveness at times. She really did seem to get that he would never come from Satoshi's house reeking of sweat and a slightly euphoric expression as if he were high off something. No, she especially didn't seem to read correctly why his clothes were so rumpled, his hair a mess and why there was a musky scent that wasn't normal clinging to his skin and clothes.

For that, he was glad. He really didn't think he could take his own mom starting in on him after what he had done…and almost did.

Normally, his appetite was a real killer by the time midday rolled around. But this time, it was his appetite that was killed.

And darn, it was all his favorites too…he wondered dully if it would taste good if he ate it cold. He sighed and pushed the box away from him. Hunger was defiantly a pain he couldn't cope with, but he supposed he could eat when he got home…

"Are you really not going to eat that?"

Daisuke looked up dully and his practiced smile slipped back onto his face as he saw Satoshi hovering over him. He felt his eyes truly spark with a rare happiness as Satoshi sat down beside him. Of all those he considered "friends", Satoshi was truly the only one that was a friend to him.

But even with the blue haired teen, he wasn't completely honest.

"I dunno…I've been kind of feeling weird all day…" Daisuke commented, shrugging his shoulders. "But it'll fade."

"Wouldn't blame you…" Satoshi took out his customary piece of bread as his lunch always was and began to nibble on it faintly. "I would feel off too if someone was looking for me around campus too."

"What?" Daisuke stared at the blue eyed teen as he casually bit some more off his meager lunch.

"Mmhmm…you didn't hear? Someone told me that some guy in your class was asking around about you but no one really knows that much. Not surprising, since you never really interact with anyone else."

Daisuke tried to remain unfazed as he picked up his chopsticks to poke at his still-warm lunch.

"Do you…find out anything yourself about this guy…?" He mumbled, eyes fixated on his food.

"Sorry…not really…but I know who he is, sort of. I mean, I've seen him around, but he's kind of like you…" His friend smiled sadly. His eyes drifted from the red head to his bread then across the school. Suddenly he stood up. "Oh man, not again!"

"Huh? What, you didn't-you forgot something again?" Daisuke laughed amused. His friend was always forgetting something in the classrooms…

"Argh, my book for next period!! Grrr…I'll see you later, Daisuke!!"

And he ran off, bag swinging. Daisuke chuckled, leaning his head back against the tree trunk. So someone was looking for him…

It really didn't take three guess to figure out who it was and when he opened his eyes he found himself disbelievingly staring back into deep amethyst orbs that made his soul tremble. He wished Satoshi had stayed by his side the entire lunch period.

Before he could even voice out something, anything that could come to his shock laden mind, strong, soft yet heated lips descended onto his and with a gasp, Daisuke toppled backwards, breaking the contact.

"What do you think-who do you think-what is your problem??" Daisuke spluttered, scooting back against the tree truck. He shrank away, pulling his lunch box closer to him as Dark knelt in front of him.

"That's looks good. You eating that?" Dark nodded his head over to the box in Daisuke's hands which he had grudgingly propped into his lap.

"I don't know what liberties you think you can take with me but I am not having some complete stranger come up and do that to me and expect that they can just talk about my lunch in the same breath like nothing happened!!" Daisuke finished the stunningly long pronouncement with a glare that didn't look so threatening on his still half flustered face. The black haired youth raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And this is coming from you, Daisuke Niwa…Akai? My Red Prince?" Daisuke froze as Dark carefully whispered his alias's in a lower voice that rubbed on his nerves and made his skin prickle. "You know when you said I was never to show my face there ever again, I didn't think it would entail you completely trying to forget about me…because, frankly, I couldn't stop thinking about you…"

Daisuke shuddered involuntarily, the lust evident in Dark's voice as he whispered that last part.

"What happens in the Rave…stays in the Rave…" Daisuke whispered reluctantly. "Anything that happens there never pierces real life….and you would be smart to forget me…"

And again, as was always his habit when he was faced with something that would topple him over in an instant, he ran, leaving his lunchbox behind. Dark rolled his eyes, not bothering to run after the Prince. After all, he knew that he would come back to him sooner or later, if he continued to pursue him.

"My Prince…you're quite the challenge…one I would be a fool to give up on… "He picked up the abandoned lunchbox and smiled slowly. "And really, you leave the most unique, traceable clues behind…"

He pocketed the box, but not before sneaking a bite from it.

----------------------------------

Daisuke had just ran into his next class before realizing that he left his lunch behind-with Dark.

"Dang it…" He cursed quietly, taking his seat with little finesse. "Stupid, stupid, stupid…"

The rest of the period had him guilty of his thoughts drifting and permanently fixated on Dark. He could still feel the heat from the kiss on his lips long after it was administered and, as much as he reluctantly admitted that he craved more, he would not do something so rash as to ensure he did. Resting his chin on his arms folded neatly on his desk he gazed dolefully ahead of him.

Never before had anyone from his past countless teases had ever crawled and taken stubborn residence in his thoughts. Until now. Those amethyst eyes, those pale thing fingers gliding over his body…

He shuddered and blushed squirming uncomfortable in his seat as he felt a familiar warmth seep to his groin. That's when Daisuke truly freaked. Just the mere thought of the raver made him hard! He bit his lip and rested his shin on the desk, willing the raising heat to go away, to die…

But photographic memory was one of his best traits-and was now currently his worst.

Why did the seductive dancer who had been the only one to really lay his hands on him now shove himself into his "real" life? Reality and fantasy never mixed well, because one or the other would have to soon break to give way to the other. Daisuke had a growing urge to touch himself-something he had never dared to try before.

Ruby eyes squeezing shut, he tried to steady his breathing, calm his pounding heart. In…out…in…out…

Oh, that wasn't helping at _all_…

When one was having a bad day and had an overactive imagination, well-one could guess where that train of thought could lead.

Heat was traveling to his face as well and his bit his tongue harshly. If only _he_ would just give up…

_But Dark is as stubborn a soul as I am…and neither one will give…so who's loss is this? _

--------------------------------------------

Even the promise of another night didn't pull Daisuke out of his annoyed mood. Hardly had the Prince shown any other emotion except for the flicker of a seductive smile, a cruel twist of his hips in a way that would make tongues wag. No, instead he had a very, very faint perpetual thundercloud hovering over him and no one dared to make him angry. Somehow, on instinct, they knew what had turned the Prince off his tempter role.

And that reason had decided to once again walk through the front door and into the swaying pulsing crowd straight towards him.

Daisuke's eyes had instinctively sought him out, knowing without quite knowing how, that he would return. And it was the way the crowd billowed, stretched like some strange dragon around something or someone moving forward that tipped Daisuke off in an instant.

The red head's pulse began to speed up as a familiar leather clad, amethyst eyed male slipped forward from the masses and he held his breath as he slowly strolled towards him, a sensual roll in his hips that seemed so natural. He shifted slightly in his seat, not daring to breath least it would shatter the fantasy as Dark approached him at the bar and looked down at him, a slight smile playing on his supple lips.

"What happens in the Rave, stays in the Rave…" Dark quietly mumbled, eyes looked hotly on Daisuke. Daisuke froze. His own words had turned on him and the red head marveled at that. "Then if you will have this no other way…will not speak to me in no other sense…" He reached out, taking Daisuke's hand, eyes truly smoldering. "Dance with me."

And Daisuke didn't say no.

-----------------------------------------

waaaa…!! Short chapter but eh….

It had to break here so the next would come smoother. Ehhehehe, so not as much spark here, just more of Dark being the one chasing Daisuke…now that's a real turn about…

So don't forget the purple little button in the corner, yup…


	5. Attempts and Forgiveness

Disco Club

**Chapter 5**: Attempts and Forgiveness

It was as if life was suddenly charged back into the crowd. Like the reguttering flame of a candle, the ravers began to move again in tandem, in rhythm, their bodies swaying freer. Before Dark's arrival, the crowd was slightly edgy, put out by their Red Prince's ticked mood. But when he was with Dark and as he was lead out to the familiarity of the dance floor it was as if thunder cloud was lifted and he was sparking his powerful charisma again.

There was no denying it-chemistry was alive and thriving between the two males.

Daisuke's ruby eyes were trained again on Dark's own and with a small smirk, still holding Daisuke's hand, he pulled him closer. Daisuke naturally adjusted, slowly rolling his hips in a circular motion to the beat.

It would do no good to think. It was logic and thought after all that destroyed what Daisuke had become so deep-rootedly attached to. It demolished a small burst of flame that had quickly turned into an all consuming wildfire. It was the very emotions he had thought petty, dangerous, not worth his time that was his own cursed blessing

And yet, though he was training himself in rejection, he was discovering acceptance-and as Dark's body inevitably drew flush up against his, he couldn't help but shudder and close his eyes, lips slightly parted. His chin softly collided with the center of Dark's chest and he wondered dully what cologne he was using. It was one he definitely hadn't smelled before…there were hints of lavender that could lean towards the assumption that it was something in the shampoo he used…

But why bother on the trivial points when Dark's body was rippling so sensually against his?

"Kiss me."

Daisue's eyes flew open. Dark's rolling whisper twinged his nerves like a well plucked string and long after the vibrations were felt the hum still rang, singing, in his blood. Instantly, his mind clawed to the surface in flat refusal-it was his pride issue, after all. And maybe…just a hint of morals?

Daisuke nearly snickered at that statement. Morals? What was moral about a 15 year old who was in an 18 and over bar, dancing like this, having been touched, kissed, caressed, groped by the teen in front of him? Moral? He thought not.

"Not…here.." He whispered finally, lifting his head slightly from Dark's chest, letting one hand slid to Dark's rolling hips. He trailed his other hand up the dancer's body, slow, unhurried. The older Adonis's face darken a fraction before Daisuke reassured him- "Away from here, from their prying eyes…"

"So shy…" Dark whispered teasingly, forming it into a half question. "My Prince? Or is it a pride issue?"

Daisuke quirked an eyebrow.

"Do you not want me now, is that it?" But the smile was tugging at his lips.

"I've always wanted you." Lips brushed against his ear, adding another level of sensuality and intimacy that made the majority of the dancers shiver with want. "You and only you…" Dark's teeth grazed over the sensitive outer shell of flesh. He was duly rewarded with a small gasp and flushed cheeks that only Dark could see. The actions that were seemingly so simple were nothing short of a high level of arousal.

"But do you mean it?" The smaller boy found himself saying mindlessly, continuing his fluid hip rolling. And as a short, almost nondescript pause rippled through Dark's muscles, he felt it, the very slight shift in his train of thoughts. Yet again his eyes invariably wandered upwards and he found himself drowning in a more furiously burning well of amethyst.

"More than you'll ever know. You can deny it," He whispered huskily, fingers running up to Daisuke's chest. "But it's there, this _feeling_….the current that draws us together and binds us to each other's souls…_Daisuke_…" The wanton rasp of his name made Daisuke shiver yet again. "Too public for our fires, mmn? Let's try for a bit of…privacy. Together."

But something in him snapped. It yanked him back into colder realities and all fires were instantly extinguished. With a gasp, he shoved the taller teen away. Dark's faced clouded in confusion and Daisuke could see the faint beginnings of sexual frustration. He tried to pull Daisuke back against him again, but the red head backed away slightly.

"Daisuke…what…?"

"No more." The command was curt, yet hinted closer to reluctance. Dark's frown became more pronounced. What was running through the red head dancer's mind? First he was as willing as Dark was in their sensual act and then in the next instant, his resolve was caving and he was back to the no-touch policy that made many grind their teeth in frustration...and he was very close to doing that as well.

"Neh…?But why-?"

"Get out." Ruby eyes pierced through the last remnants of arousal and brought him crashing down from the high into a wave of bitter unfulfilled desire. Like a blood red rose garden chosen to flourish with wild abandon that had been suddenly set alight with blazing fires, Dark felt quite burnt out. When Dark didn't move, the prince's eyes narrowed even more. "Get…out…" His hissed, his tone becoming dangerous.

No one had yet dared to defy the Red Prince, but Dark felt strength, a bravery that no other person had mustered in light of Daisuke's dangerously boiling rage. The older teen was the first-and very well the last-who had ever dared to challenge him.

Maybe he was a fool.

"No."

Daisuke's eyebrows shot up, quivered and stayed there.

"What?"

Dark smiled slightly.

"I…said…no." With emphasis on every word, he stepped forward until he was nose-to-nose. He cupped the dancer's cheek smiling faintly. "You might have been able to sweep everyone else away…but that was because no one was strong enough nor intriguing enough to sustain your fiery desire…"

Daisuke's eyes widened.

_That's right…_

But even though the words were true, he didn't want to accept them. Daisuke shook his head but Dark clearly saw that he had stuck home. Without another word, Daisuke turned and began walking away.

"Eh?" Amethyst eyes blinked then a frown framed them. "Akai! Akai!! Matte!" He was careful to use Daisuke's alias-after all, he knew they weren't entirely alone and unable to be heard.

Daisuke burst out of the club, anger prickling his entire being. What was that idiot thinking?? Why did he still avidly pursue him and continuously made advances even though he was making it very clear he didn't want them?

_Because you're body tells him a different story…_a voice whispered in the back of his mind treacherously, _Or did you completely forget how far you let his take it with you…?_

_But…but I stopped him before there was damage done that could not be erased_! He shot back at himself _He didn't…we didn't…do it…so, its okay…_

_Really then?_ Daisuke was rather in favor of hating his mind right at the moment for its conflicting, nondescript answers. It was a mental tug-of-war that left him even more drained. _If there was no damage then why are you feeling so disappointed when you're not within a hair breath of his fingers, lips, rolling hips-_

He hadn't seen it and later on he would have cursed himself countless times for it. His own frustration had clouded what was his most important asset around the club-his alert awareness of everything around him. The next second he was roughly jerked backwards by someone he knew wasn't Dark and dragged roughly away from the front doors of the dance club and down into the one place Daisuke feared above all else- a dirty lone alley.

No one saw a thing.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Daisuke…?" Dark whispered standing outside. It was easy enough for him to whisper the red headed tempter's real name. No one was around and personally he loved the way it sounded on his tongue, the effortlessness it took in pronouncing the dancer's name. _Daisuke…Daisuke…_ "Daisuke?" He looked around, silently alarm bells beginning to ring. _I just saw him stalk out of here…he didn't just start walking did he? I would have seen him leave…then if that's true…_

_Something just isn't right…_

&&&&&&&&&&

Daisuke gasped and began to struggle until he was forcefully thrown against the wall by his aggressor. He opened his mouth to scream but was silenced by a pair of violent, whiskey-drenched lips crushing his.

_Okay, now I know for sure this isn't Dark…_

_Oh naw really? You just barely figured that out…?_ A sarcastic part of his mind shot back. The red head hated when his mind went sarcasm central on him at the wrong moments. Such a distraction…Now was really not the time, as he was now rather in danger of getting much worse than rough kisses administered to him.

Daisuke growled trying to shove the mysterious attacker away but he was only pinned with an iron grip to the grimy wall. Daisuke winced as the aggressor-whom he could tell was very male if that hardness between the person's legs was any indication.

"So Akai…the Untouchable Red Prince…" The voice hissed, jamming his hips forward. Daisuke gasped-but this wasn't the same kind of gasps that he had imparted with Dark. These were ones of terror. "So tempting…so out of reach…do you know how many would positively kill to lay their hands on you…?"

_I don't think I'd like to inquire_…the boy retorted disgustedly in his mind. Daisuke yelped and began to struggled again as hands roamed up his shirt.

"So_ Untouchable_ now, are we…?" There was no mistaking the sarcasm. "Hmmm…rather a bad place to be taken, neh? But it's only fitting I suppose…"

Daisuke squeezed his eyes shut. _This can't be happening….this can't be happening…_

And in all the whirl of fabric being torn and beings slammed down against the ground now, only one word flitted through the dancer's mind-

_Dark._

And something struck his hard across his head, plunging his world into darkness.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Dai-chan…"

Something within the said person stirred. No one had ever called him that before…though he vaguely remembered his mom had when he was little…Maybe when he had been four, five? She had stopped calling him that as he grew older, that much he remembered…

_Mom…?_

But what was this heaviness, this unceasing dim grayness around his mind that wouldn't let him go, seemed to pin him down…? The only time he had ever felt so paralyzed, helpless was whenever he was caught in his own nightmares…

_Is this a nightmare then…?_

A warm hand brushed sweaty crimson spikes from his forehead. Daisuke Niwa felt a very faint smile twitch weakly at the corners of his lips. The fingers continued to gently caress his slightly damp hair. It had to have been his mom…and as he was arising to awareness again, he felt softness, cushioning everywhere…

_Geez, wrapping me up in blanket and putting me on a bed, she's such a worry wart…_

"Oh…Daisuke don't move…you're not feeling well.." The parental concern was there, but Daisuke frowned. _Mom's voice wasn't that deep…not like how I remembered it_…"Mom…?" He rasped weakly trying to fight the led weights that had seemed to be affixed to his eyelids. They might as well really have existed-he couldn't open his eyes. A hushing noise was breathed somewhere above him. "Shh, shhh, Daisuke…calm down…you're going to be alright-"

"Mom…" Daisuke's voice was slowly loosing the rasping quality. And even those invisible led weights were disappearing. "Not funny…and you with your blankets-you're gonna make me overheat one of these days-"

"Daisuke, you're delirious right now." The deep cutting tone, blunt and to-the-point jerked half of Daisuke's awareness back to the real world. His eyes cracked open and a fuzzy black and purple blur began to come into focus. Wait a minute…his mom didn't have black hair or purple eyes…

"W-wha…?" Daisuke tried to sit up, rubbing his eyes, two hands automatically gripped his shoulders and pushed him back down into the bed. Daisuke's eyes widened as the person completely came into stark relief.

"**D-d-dark?!"**

"Glad to see you too." He grumbled, his hands leaving Daisuke's shoulders. He sat back down on a chair he had placed next to the bed and sighed, shaking his head. "Calling me your mom…do I really act that girly? I wasn't fussing over you that much…!...eh, was I?" Dark glanced over at the red head, who was about to answer, then quickly cut him off. "Uh, no forget it-don't even answer that. So…are you feeling alright…?" His tone gentled and Daisuke had the urge to spite the older teen and say that yes, he was fussing over him like a girl.

"Except for feeling as if a freight train ran right over my head, I'm completely fine. Just peachy." He retorted sardonically, eyes narrowed. He was still feeling a bit jaded from his last encounter with the male and he wasn't too keen on letting up. But that wasn't so important to him right now… "Where am I…what happened-?"

When the slightly miffed reluctant look passed over Dark's face, Daisuke knew it must have been something he wasn't going to like.

"At least you're fine and that's all that matters anyways-"

But Daisuke was no fool. And the teen sitting-or hovering, he supposed-over the bed was really bad at changing/dodging the subject.

"You're really bad at that you know?" He remarked conversationally, and then his jaw set. "That's not the point though and you'd be smart not to try distracting me. Now, I ask again-where am I and what just happened to me? I'm pretty sure my body just didn't decide to conk out only to hover god knows how many miles to a bed and wake up with a headache that would be enough to put even a hang over to shame…and not only that, but to add a sizable lump that probably won't go away for three weeks…" Daisuke gingerly touched a spot just under where his hairline began guided only by the dull throbbing that was slowly gaining momentum. He hissed-prodding it had not been one of his best ideas but at least he had made his point-Dark looked like he was struck speechless for once. Serves you right…"Don't you dare tell me this was something I made up or I'm getting all delusional on you-there's enough proof right smack on my forehead…oh and while I'm at it, why the heck did you call me Dai-chan??"

Dark just smiled.

_So fierce, so fiery even when you're down, Daisuke…you truly live up to your name sometimes…_

"Oh? I did call you that? Eh…" He shrugged as if it was the most normal thing to do. "I felt like calling you that…no reason. Where you are-well, if it doesn't wig you out and give you all rather explicit images of things I did_ not_ attempt to do to you, you're in my bedroom, more specifically on my bed. My parents are asleep, so they don't wonder at why I have a little red head at an ungodly hour-"

"Oh? Not as independent then? Or did you just break that 18 and over only rule because you're not quite legal?" Daisuke couldn't help but jab at him. He hadn't looked it at the time-no one looked any younger than 18 anyways in the spinning lights-but he definitely wasn't 18 quite yet. Though his build, his height could mark him easily for mid 20's maybe earlier, in the clear illumination of the room, it betrayed his closer age.. Dark sneered at the dancer, countering his faulty logic with a firm attack of his own.

"Last time I checked, you were breaking the same rules I am." The crimson eyed boy couldn't find a loophole in that and his face showed his evident defeat by flushing brilliantly. "And technically, I'll be legal in about four months, while you have a few years left until you are. But you've managed to pin every single adult there under your thumb and deceive them, haven't you?"

_This argument is so stupid…!_ Daisuke fumed silently as he came to yet another stand still. _I'm not learning what I need to know…_

"But that's not important…"

"Then what is?"

Daisuke was not so out of it that he could miss that sarcastic tone in his voice.

"What's important…" He seethed. "Is what happened to me!!? How the **hell** did I end up here??" Dark got up hastily trying to hush him.

"Damn you, shut it! Do you have to be so freaking_ loud_??" He hissed as quietly as he could. He ran his fingers through his hair. Again that reluctance flashed across his Adonis face and Daisuke wondered briefly how bad it really was. "…Do you _want _to get me in trouble…?"

"Well, that's just a side goal after you tell me what just happened…" he replied sardonically.

"That's some way to be talking to the person who rescued you from being nearly raped in an alley!" Daisuke froze at the bluntness and Dark almost felt sorry he put it that way. Almost.

"….I…w-what…?" But even as the question was whispered, almost sounding disbelieving, Daisuke was beginning to remember….

Dark, looking suddenly miffed and a bit ashamed now of coming off so blunt.

"I'm…gomen…gomenasai…I just…" Dark breathed out, running his fingers through his hair again. "I happened to..find you almost…and that bastard….I just couldn't…So I managed to get him off you but ended up knocking you out in the process…"

For a long moment, ruby eyes fixed themselves on the rather abashed Dark Mousey. On one hand, the red headed tempter could have shouted his head off and finally rouse his parents wrath…but that wasn't the most appealing thing to him. No what was…was this now suddenly shy, humbled side of the black haired teen. So different from the flaming soul that devoured, consumed his very own, bent it so out of shape yet molded it into something that was new, more striking. Dark had given him something new to his identity, had fed a metamorphosis deep within that Daisuke no longer had the will nor want to fight. No, he had made up his mind…

Finally, with a small, shy smile, he whispered-

"Thank you."

And all was forgiven.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yes I know the update was nearly two months overdue-you can all shoot me now…-winces- aiiii Daisuke gets almost molested…!! But yay, Dark's the knight in shining armor-who ends up knocking out his damsel in distress anyways….smart move Dark…-rolls eyes-

Well, ah, anyway, if everyone's not so irritated by me not updating then…erm, please reviews?


	6. Blood Fire

Disco Club

**Chapter 6**: Blood Fire

Even after the near attempt on Daisuke's purity (if you could call it that), the Red Prince couldn't stay away from the rave, its beat always tugging his soul into its erotic twists. That incident had spread like wildfire, and now Daisuke was always kept watch over by at least one regular dancer at a time. It wasn't enough to be suffocating but it irked the ruby eyed boy as he sat down on a bar stool.

"The usual-how I like it." He winked at the bar tender, the charm rolling seamlessly from his lips. His order made, he looked back into the crowd trying to keep a seductive look on his face but faltering as the only other reason for his irritancy glided into view.

If it's not one of the regulars themselves watching me it's him-

"You seem pouty tonight Akai…" A purple eyed male straddled the stool next to him, resting his arms on the counter. The bar tender came back with the Prince's order and gave a start at the appearance of another alluring presence appearing at the counter. He coughed. "May I-?" Dark smirked faintly, his pale digits reaching for the other man's hands. Daisuke blinked in wide eyed fascination as the raver brought the hand to his lips and brushed it with a faint kiss.

"If you would do me the favor of getting me a drink with these hands…" the other man retracted his hand quickly, but not before a blazing flush passed across his face as he hurried off. The red hair teen bit his lip, a mix of emotions pounding to the new beat in the club.

_Why is my blood on fire?_

"Hm? Oh don't think I've forgotten about my Akai too-" A warm hand drew a hiss from its receiver and purple eyes met blazed red ones. _I want nothing of your games_… His eyes half closed however when a warm mouth passed over his knuckles. This is only going to stir the pot of jealous rage… and already he could feel the crowd half eying the new presence of energy being generated by the bar. The older male smirked over the younger boy's hands and in annoyance he yanked his hand away. "Hm? Still so concerned that our clashing energy will attract too much attention?"

"It already is!" Daisuke hissed. He darted a quick glace to the dance floor and up on the dance platforms. Now there were definitely stares. Dark chuckled. He leaned back a bit, but the loss of the warmth from his half heaving, freshly danced body made Daisuke sigh in disappointment-an action Dark caught with pleased eyes.

"It's so cute how you get so flustered when anyone threatens your top, little Prince…"

Daisuke's eyes narrowed. So was this for real or was it Dark's twisted game to reach the top? The beat pulsed into a toxic trance and Daisuke's blood raged.

"If you have no intentions of staying and putting up a challenge I have no interest in your child's play." The Red Prince hoisted himself off the stool and glanced over his shoulder, a silent defiance sending a thrill down Dark's spin. "Go home if you will have problems keeping up with me tonight. I won't let you hold me back." The older boy smirked. _His blood's on fire isn't it? I wonder what it'd be like when those eyes are turned to pure passion on one person. If I could have one dirty wish tonight, is that for once, he'll turn that raging passion into something I can tie him down with._

"I've never had a problem keeping up before have I?" The teasing lusty tone wasn't enough to make a dent in the ruby eyed boy's resolve.

_I will possess everything of you…_

The bass jarred their bodies clashing together with every movement. A new challenge had been spoken and the rave shivered with a new energy. This clashing of energy, far from negatively affecting the rave with conflicting leads had only driven the dance harder. The simple obedience to pulse and beat was next to absolute and the only ones not loosing their minds to the music was the red and purple flames entwining around each other. Their own brilliance of liquid movement enhanced by the music was the only thing in their world and some looked on in longing, wanting that level of touch-but-untouchable interacting so closely.

_Give me just one night to prove myself…_

Red feral eyes gazed upwards, beat pumping in the depths of its gaze. Purple eyes gazed back, darkened with numb lust. The only places their bodies touched were the hips and thighs-the Prince was allowing nothing so intimate as hands tonight.

_Seduce me if you can-I will not fall tonight…_

The taller raver let his breath drift over one upturned earlobe.

"Daisuke…"

The younger boy nearly froze and that next to intangible shift in state of mind was read like an open book. This was the first time Dark ever dared, while they grinded heat against heat, to drag their reality into this fantasy created with sound. A small chuckle and the damage was done.

"Didn't you know you always had my name from the start and I let you captivate me with it falling from your lips?" Daisuke willed his body to move but he could feel his angry fire bleeding into want. "Is it only fair that I too, have the privilege to wrench your senses and possess you with a whisper only you can hear?"

"That's-not.." His pants felt suddenly two times smaller than before as if they weren't already painfully small. His rasp made his partner pull back to study the effect those words had on him. The appreciative gaze burned brightly as Dark snaked his arm around Daisuke's waist and pulled him flush against his body.

_I can feel your throbbing heat..._

"Submit to what your body has already recognized," a finger trialed from one perked peak straining under the red fishnet top to the other, the scraping of the material making a loud hiss escape Daisuke. "Give me the honor of that untouchable passion, and drown me in it." The air vibrated and Dark felt a hot chill pass over his body briefly. Something was changing and threatening to rip his own sanity out from under him. Suddenly he was drowning in a needy kiss that lasted only for a fleeting moment, but it was enough to signal to the crowd that the Price had made a wordless statement of mutual acknowledgement.

"You will take full responsibility for what happens tonight."

Dark was startled as Daisuke entwined his fingers and dragged him from the dance floor. He yelped as he was tossed onto the back room cushions and stared as Daisuke fluidly peeled the skimpy fishnet top that barely had concealed his rubbed-raw nipples. The few that were in the rooms had quietly left to continue somewhere else-this moment was charged with a forbidden air and they felt that for once, they should not watch while their Prince were engaged. At this point, the red head did not care if they were completely alone or if the whole rave was watching-all he cared for was the blinking male beneath him that was bowled over by his redirected passion.

"Say my name, Dark," He bent down, teeth gripping the zipper of the older male's pants and pulling downwards in one experienced movement. Dark was speechless, seemingly frozen in shock as the dancer atop him bit a trail from his navel up to his collar bone. "Dark…" A gasp fell from half open lips as he felt a light sucking on his skin. Was this the real Red Prince passion? Was this what happened when you played with blood fire? "Let me hear my _name_-"

"Ahh…A-Akai-"

Dark cried out as a visible bite mark appeared on his nipple. Infuriated eyes burrowed into his. For the first time that night Dark wondered hazily if he should had let the sleeping beast lie buried within the boy.

"Wrong answer." Nails dug into Dark's arms and he squirmed. "Try again. Say my name Dark."

Fingers gripped his chin and tilted it upwards. There was no escaping the piercing gaze. The older boy slowly began to understand what he was "taking responsibility" for tonight. And now he wasn't so sure if he should have goaded him on so soon with nothing between them but one previously shared session in these rooms. There was reservation before-now pinning him down was a completely reversed attitude.

"…"

An evil look crossed Daisuke's face, half malicious half needy.

"Did you forget how to talk? Or…" Teeth grazed Dark's shivering lips. "Did you realize too late you couldn't keep up tonight?"

What have I done…?

Dark moaned as a hot mouth descended on his throbbing heat. If he was trying to get him to talk, that was definitely the wrong way to go about it-at that point any semblance of ability to speak had been wrenched from him.

Daisuke inhaled deeply, pausing from his menstruations to gauge Dark's reaction. There was a deathly silence except for the faint pulse of sound from the dance floor and the older teen's heavy breathing.

This wasn't what I had thought it would turn out to be…

"Dark."

He responded hazily, trying to prop himself up on his elbows and gave a start as Daisuke undid his pants and slid them down. Throbbing pulsing, the tip dripping and twitching, Dark felt a rush of guilt. He had touched this glorious length before but now it suddenly seemed so wrong to even dare. How did the tables suddenly get turned on him, wasn't he supposed to be the one possessing this boy until he screamed? It seemed like the reverse would happen if this continued. Daisuke began to slowly stroke himself much to Dark's bewilderment. Where did he get this unbashful display of want from?

_This can't go on._

"Stop." Bewilderment crossed the Prince's face and Dark pulled himself from beneath him shame faced. "This isn't..I don't.." He searched for the words in vain an uncomfortable heat rising to his face. Daisuke was still gripping his member an unreadable expression on his face. "This isn't like you." He finished lamely, trying very hard to ignore the twinge of shock on the younger boy's face. "I couldn't keep up." _I was drowning and I freaked out even though I was the one to coax the inferno._ Daisuke leaned in studying Dark inquisitively as if he was wondering why his partner was bothering to speak. "We can't continue tonight."_ I can't face that depth without knowing first if I can salvage any sanity afterwards._

"Say my name."

"What?"

Flustered, the black haired teen blinked. Why was he so hung up on that one phrase? Had something driven him mad out on the floor when he bridged familiarity?

_I'm nowhere near ready for your intensity._

"You heard me."

Dark's mind froze. What was so hard in saying one simple name?

"…Nrgh…" He couldn't stand such a deeply probing gaze. He averted his eyes but not before catching a fleeting glimpse of dead passion. Shit.

It was over.

* * *

Waaa what? First Dark pursues and then pulls back? And Daisuke goes slight seme due to Dark only to be crushed? After a very very long time I finally have the urge to finish up this story-my apologies to all the random spurts of time between updates. With mid terms looming I can't really fight the time battle but I'll do what I can. For those who can stick it out you definitely have a lot of patience and I'm grateful for that. Hopefully I can continue with future installments in a much more consistent time frame.


End file.
